1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Related Background Art
One of the known light emitting devices of this type is a light emitting device comprising a semiconductor light emitting element, and a varistor connected in parallel to the semiconductor light emitting element (e.g., reference is made to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-15815). In the light emitting device described in the Laid-Open No. 2001-15815, the semiconductor light emitting element is protected from ESD (Electrostatic Discharge) surge by the varistor connected in parallel thereto.